A New Start
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: Well, here we go guys. This is our new start.' The new gym leader of Celestic Town looks back over her travels: How she found her pokemon and the times she faced contest and league alike. This story is OC Centric and touches on a few different lands. Eeveelution party. R&R :


**A/N:** Why write this? Meh, why the hell not ;) Oh yes. I enjoy being _very _spontaneous. Besides, I liked the idea that if someone _did _work hard enough it could happen. You have to admit, not only would it be cool, but can other people besides me see Ash making a new gym?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stop kidding yourselves, unless you are a hidden multi-millionaire, none of us are going to have the cash to buy the multi-million dollar pokemon franchise. Sheesh (_If your interested I can put about a thousand towards a trust fund, we could all own a slice of pokemon ;)_ )

_**A New Start**_

With her mahogany hair whipping into her face, Jubilee, or Lee as she preferred to be called, looked at the yellow-roofed building in front of her with joyful green eyes.

Her partner, a small Eevee, her partner, Vee, stood next to her, smiling at her elated trainer. Lee looked back at her with a grin on her face before running into the building with Vee on her heels.

The layout with relatively simple. There were four rooms, each was a different colour. One was red, another yellow and the second-last was a sinister ebony.

The final room was a simple white, except its back wall was striped with a pale green, and ice blue.

The first three rooms needed to be passed before you could reach the final room, as defeating the rooms causes the locks on the main door to unlock one at a time. It was quite smart really.

This was Celestic Town's new gym.

Lee smiled lightly as she thought back to when she first got her Eevee…

_**Flashback**_

_Jubilee's eyes lit up as she was handed her pokeball from Professor Rowan._

'_It isn't one of the usual starters, but she has many great evolutions. I'm sure she'll be a wonderful partner to you.'_

_Lee's finger pressed gingerly at the button in the centre of the pokeball, enlarging it. _

'_Go Eevee!'_

_A white light burst out of the pokeball and settled as a small dog-like pokemon. It was sitting down with its head tilted to the side, one ear flat against her head and the other perked upwards. _

_Lee smiled as she approached the pokemon and scratched it lovingly behind the ears. _

'_I think I'm going to call you, Vee,' she murmured to the small Eevee before picking her up and placing her on her shoulder. _

_**End Flashback**_

She had never evolved her Vee, she didn't want to force her partner to do anything she didn't want to do.

What she had done was find her evolutions.

She opened up the doors to the first three, smaller rooms. For the red room, she pulled out a premier ball with a small fire symbol on it.

_**Flashback**_

_Jubilee and Vee walked side by side on the road through the Eterna forest until they heard a frightened cry from just off the road._

'_Come on, Vee!' called Lee as she ran through the trees. When they reached a small clearing they saw a horde of Beedrills attacking a small pokemon._

'_Vee! Use Quick Attack!' Lee called as the small Eevee burst forward._

_After effectively taking down one of the Beedrills, Vee found herself surrounded by the flying insects. _

'_Use Agility to take down those Beedrills before they can catch you!'_

_Vee followed her trainer's calls perfectly, only getting a small scratch that Jubilee quickly treated with an antidote and potion, just in case. _

_Walking over to the downed pokemon, Lee was met with the shuddering form of a Flareon. She carefully took the pokemon into the arms and treated it with a potion before laying it down and walking off._

_After a few minutes, Lee heard a rustling sound. She turned around quickly but noticed it to be the Flareon she had treated before. The red pokemon walked over to her and looked at her._

_Lee looked over at her Eevee before turning back to the small fire pokemon. 'You want to come with us, my friend?'_

_The Flareon nodded quickly as Lee took out a pokeball and threw it at the fire pokemon, catching it. She smiled massively before stroking the now occupied pokeball. 'I'm going to call you Ember.' _

_**End Flashback**_

Jubilee smiled at Vee before lovingly brushing the pokeball and placing it on a dais with a red fire symbol behind it. She lit the two fire's on the dais and watched them burn with a bright vigour that only Ember could ever manage.

Lee grinned before running, acting like a child much younger than her 18yrs, into the yellow room. Bringing out another pokeball, this time with a small thunderbolt upon it, she was once again lost in memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Vee dragged Jubilee towards an old cabin in trees surrounding one of the more sheltered roads on the way to Veilstone. _

'_Vee! What are you doing? There's nothing-_

_Lee paused as she heard bouts of laughter and the undeniable whimpers of a pokemon in pain. She approached the house slowly, trying to make no noise. _

'_Is this what you wanted me to see you, Vee?' Lee whispered, 'You wanted me to save that pokemon in there?'_

_E nodded her head enthusiastically as she nudged Lee closer to the building. Jubilee shook her head quickly, clearing it of distracting thoughts. 'Go Ember!'_

_In a flash of fire, the fire pokemon emerged with a leap before doing a cute pose. Lee smiled, if she wasn't going for the Elite Four, with Ember's already apparent contest compatibility she could easily rock the contest world. _

'_Ok, Vee, I want you to use agility to get in and out quickly, tell me what you see.'_

_In a flash Vee was gone._

_Jubilee waited anxiously, patting Ember for the few minutes it took for the small pokemon to run to the cabin and back. 'Well?' she whispered quietly._

_She was met with Vee's outraged face, her fur standing up as she growled. 'Are- Are they hurting it?' Vee nodded. _

_Lee frowned in the direction of the cabin, where laughter was now pouring from. 'Ok then, Vee, I want her to sneak in the back door and stay hidden, it should stop them from running away. Ember, same for you except the front door with me. I'm going to try talking some sense into them.'_

_The two pokemon mewed quietly before walking to their positions. Lee walked up to the cabin and opened the door quietly._

_The scene was atrocious, the men had been drinking, that much was obvious from the empty beer bottles littering the ground. But it was the gleeful laughter that they bellowed out as they kicked a small, bruised Jolteon on the floor that completely disgusted her._

'_Stop it!' Lee screamed as she pulled the Jolteon into her arms, 'Can't you see its hurt?' _

_One of the muscled men stood up, standing a good two heads over the young teen. 'And what's your point, Little Girl. It's not like its any of our pokemon.'_

_It was then Jubilee saw the menacing dark type pokemon that loomed behind their cruel masters. She suppressed a shiver as she saw how almost all had an evilly pleased look in their eye at the horrors their masters were committing. _

'_It shouldn't matter!' she called as Ember and Vee came into the cabin, eyeing the other pokemon stubbornly, 'How can you be so cruel?' she whispered._

_A dark-haired man laughed cruelly, 'It appears you're under some delusion, kid. The world isn't rainbows and Bunnery's. It's cruel, heartless and if you stop to pity the weak _you _become the prey,' he sneered. 'It isn't our fault the little pest is weak, we are just putting it out of its misery.'_

_Lee looked at the men with tears in her eyes as they all started agreeing with the man, each taking another swallow of the potent liquor. 'Your wrong…You are.' _

_Lee turned with the injured Jolteon and ran as fast as she could from the cabin with Vee and Ember at her heels. She didn't stop until she reached the pokemon centre, where the injured pokemon was rushed into the ER._

_It seemed such a long time later- well, it really was…- that nurse Joy wheeled the now healthy Jolteon out of the operating theatre. The Jolteon looked meekly at the young teen with wide eyes before jumping onto her and rubbing herself against the girl. _

'_I think she's saying thank you,' laughed Nurse Joy. _

_Jubilee smiled at the Jolteon. 'I'm glad you're ok,' she looked at it meekly, 'I was wondering...if...maybe you would like to...you know come with me, we can help you get stronger and stuff...' _

_The Jolteon sparked slightly, mewing its agreement quietly._

_End Flashback_

Jubilee placed the simple pokeball, completed with a lightning seal onto the dais. She brushed her fingers across it gently and stepped back, watching with a radiant smile as the pokeball crackled with electricity before bursting with energy and causing the entire room to crackle brightly with raw power. Sparky was always just like that.

'What a show off...' muttered Lee as she smiled, she could almost hear Sparky's replying laughter, well as close to laughter as the pokemon could achieve.

Vee tugged lightly on her jeans, reminding her of what she was supposed to be doing. Lee picked up the small, dog-like pokemon and sat her on her shoulder.

'Ok, I'm coming.' Lee laughing, running into the pitch black room. There were no lights, just an eerie silence. Just the way she _knew _Shadow would like it. She pulled the dusk ball out of her pocket; it glowed mysteriously in the darkness of the room.

_Flashback_

_It was no use. Jubilee cried as she sat in the waiting room of the Pokémon centre, waiting for her Pokémon to be wheeled out after horrific battering they'd faced at the Hearthome gym. Her Pokémon were no good against such an annoying type. Fire and Electricity had done some damaged, but neither could really scratch the surface of the leader's Pokémon. And poor Vee, who was a normal type, was completely battered! None of her attacks could even affect them. _

_She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and she looked into the caring face of Nurse Joy. _

'_You should go get some rest. They need to be treated still, they won't be better until tomorrow morning.'_

_Lee stood up with tear-filled eyes and walked slowly towards the trainer rooms. She paused beside the front door and quickly ran outside and into Amity Square. _

_Jubilee's soft cries struck through the silent night as she apologised to the night for failing her Pokémon. 'I should have trained them better. If I was a better trainer they would have won easily.' _

_She heard a rustling to her left and her head rose slowly in that direction. The darkness of the bushes was scary, at this time of night. _

_It probably didn't help that the bushes where glowing. _

_Lee stood slowly, her knees shaking uncontrollably. Her hair whipped painfully around her face as the wind picked up. _

'_Who's there?' she whispered, almost inaudibly. _

_A low growling was her response. Lee's face was so filled with fear she was sure it would have been comical at any time other than this. She contemplated running but before she could put her plan into action she felt something rushing towards her through the darkness. She instinctively ducked and she felt something fly over the top of her. Turning on her heel she ran back through the park and into the main city. _

_Standing under a streetlight, she finally saw her 'attacker', a dark furred Pokémon with glowing gold rings covering its body. An Umberon. _

_Lee froze up with fear. It was a dark Pokémon. It was known for being uncaring. It was going to hurt her. _

_Lee bolted in the direction of the Pokémon centre without stopping until she got into bed. _

_Her nightmares had her up early the next day, meaning she was watching when they bought her healed Pokémon out of the infirmary. Her Pokémon jumped into her arms. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you guys ok?' _

_Vee jumped into her spot of Lee's shoulder as Ember curled around her feet and Sparky walked along beside her. As they were leaving the Pokémon centre she turned to Sparky and Ember and recalled them into their pokeballs. _

_When she left she was surrounded by a group of teens; Jeering and laughing at her. _

'_Why don't you leave,' one sneered, 'girls are too weak to do anything in the Pokémon league. You proved that yesterday when the gym leader completely smashed your Pokémon.'_

'_You're lucky she didn't kill them!'_

'_You're so weak!' _

_Silent tears started to run down her face as the boys advanced on her. Unexpectedly, a black blur ran in front and unleashed a bout of darkness. As it cleared away, the children were met with the form of an Umberon. The boys glanced at it in fear before running away screaming. _

_Lee sank to the ground behind the Umberon as it turned to face her, their eyes locking and the Umberon bowing its head. _

'_Will you help me?' Lee whispered._

_The Umberon once again nodded its head as Jubilee pulled out a dusk ball from her pocket and the Pokémon was pulled in._

_End Flashback_

Shadow always protected them after that. He would dance in the shadows and jump in front of the group if danger was even possible. Lee placed the ball on the shadow dais, watching as it melded into the deep dark. The whole room glowed eerily as she turned and blew a kiss before moving on to the final rooms.

Lee smiled before she brought out her last two pokeballs. Two heal balls. One has a small snowflake while the other was adorned with a green, leaf-shape. These two she had found together.

_Flashback_

_Lee struggled blind through the snow. Even in her thickest, warmest clothes she was shaking like a leaf. Vee sat inside her hood, trying to achieve what warmth she could get. _

'_I don't see why you won't go into her pokeball, Vee. No use two of us freezing out here.'_

_Well, at least that is what it should have sounded like, over the hounding wind, snow and chattering teeth you couldn't really hear much. Lee, weary after spending so much time battling the elements, ducked behind the shelter of a group of trees that buffered them from the wind. The long grass surrounding them was void of Pokémon as the blizzard continued. Vee ducked down the front of Lee's jacket, trying to warm her trainer as much as herself. It wasn't working as well._

'_It's ok, Vee, it'll blow over soon, then we aren't that far from Snowpoint. It'll be over before we know it.'_

_Jubilee glanced around the clearing taking in the snow covered...everything. There was even a massive iced rock. _

_The mewing sounds reached her ears before the visual did. The Pokémon was crouched over another, bruises and cuts marring both Pokémon's bodies. The abomnasnow was raising its arms to attack them one last time as Vee jumped from Jubilee's jacket, knocking it aside. Lee quickly used her numb fingers to open the warm pokeball, an in a flash of red light, Ember was braving the cold._

'_Ember, Use Flamethrower!'_

_As her two Pokémon battled the massive yeti-like Pokémon, Lee turned to the collapsed Pokémon, a Leafeon and a Glaceon. 'No wonder they are out, there attacks weren't going to do much damage.'_

_Seeing no other option, Lee threw two Heal Balls, both of the Pokémon going in with ease, having no fight left. The healing magic already going to work. _

_Lee turned around and quickly recalled Ember, the Abomnasnow having already disappeared. Vee once again crawled into her jacket as they ran off towards Snowpoint once more._

_End Flashback_

They had all battled hard, Vee, Ember, Sparky, Shadow, Snowflake and Forest, and they had all helped her beat the elite four. Ember had beaten down Aaron's bug pokemon, with Sparky's help. Forest had been very important in defeating (The ground/water one). Vee and Snowflake had smashed Flint's fire pokemon. Shadow had clawed through Lucian's psychic with a vengeance. And together they had all worked hard and brought down Cynthia. But, when offered the title of Champion had refused.

_Flashback_

'_Why not?' asked Cynthia, 'It's a massive honour, you'd be known all across the different regions as one of the toughest to beat.'_

'_Yea, I know, It just doesn't seem like the thing for us. I mean, we worked really hard to get here, and I know not many people make up here to fight you. I'd rather do something else...That is, if you don't mind,' Lee spoke quietly, looking up at the beautiful Champion._

'_That's fine. I'll be the official champion, non-official fifth elite. I'll fight them, but if they beat me, they fight you. Is that ok?'_

_Jubilee broke out in a grin. 'Definitely!'_

_End Flashback_

Over the next eight years, Lee had travelled with her Pokémon to Kanto, Hoenn and the battle frontier on a VIP invite. She had then gone back to Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh doing Contests. She worked hard and achieved her best, winning both Sinnoh and Kanto Contest Challenge's and coming runner-up to a girl named May in Hoenn, but May had been good and it had been a lot of fun battling against her.

She had even met May's friends afterwards. A man named Brock, her brother, Max and a young boy by the name of Ash. Who was aiming to be a Pokémon master.

_Flashback_

'_Hi Ash, My name's Jubilee,' Lee smiled warmly at the boy that was proably not much younger than herself, two years. At the most. _

_Max turned quickly, 'You never tell your name!'_

_Lee laughed, 'Yeah, not to people I don't know, I don't really likebeing widely known.'_

_Brock smiled, 'I've seen you and your pokemon on TV a lot. You get around.'_

_Max grinned, 'Yeah I saw you beating the Elite Four and Champions in Hoenn, Kanto AND Sinnoh!'_

'_Yes, and you beat the Kanto and Sinnoh contests,' May added. _

_Lee blushed modestly, 'It was a lot of hardwork, and besides, I didn't really do anything. It's my pokemon that do all the work. I wouldn't have even done the contests though, if it wasn't for Ember, Sparky and Snowflake, and the pokemon championships were all Shadow, Forest and Vee.'_

_Ash looked up at her, 'Sinnoh?'_

'_Yes, that's where I come from, a little town called Littleroot. I got Vee from Proffesor Rowan as my starter. Not one of normal ones, but I'm so glad I got her,' she laughed as Vee licked her cheek. _

'_I got all my pokemon in Sinnoh, even though not all them are native to there. I mean, Eevee is actually native to Kanto(?), so are Sparky and Ember, though really they can come from anywhere with a fire and lightning stone. Shadow is native to Hoenn and Forest and Snowflake are completely native Sinnoh, they can't come from anywhere else.'_

'_You don't have any other pokemon?' queried Brock._

'_I have a few,' Jubilee speculated, 'But I prefer to spend heaps of time with my pokemon, in my team, so they can reach their potential. So I prefer to stick with my mains.'_

_Ash frowned slightly, 'How many pokemon are native to Sinnoh?' he asked tentatively._

'_Heaps! Over one hundred at least! They are all so different too. There are one-of-a-kinds that can't be found anywhere else at all, and that's what's so amazing about it,' Lee turned to Ash slowly, 'You should head over Ash, after you complete the pokemon league here. I'll probably see you there too. I'll look forward to it, kay?'_

_Jubilee turned and ran off with Vee bounding along at her heels._

_End Flashback_

The funny thing was that nobody knew who she was. She never told anybody her name other than that group, the elite four, Cynthia and the gym leaders. She had arrived back in Sinnoh, and had walked around leisurely. Staying with her family, the gym leaders. Challenging the gym leaders again and meeting up with the Elites not long afterwards. It was then Cynthia came up with an idea.

_Flashback_

'_You know, Lee, I was talking to the other champions from the other regions last week. And they all think the league is getting too easy. There are too many people reaching the Elite four's just to be beaten.'_

'_That's horrible,' murmured Lee, not seeing where this was going. _

'_Yes...So what we thought is we should add another gym. An eighth gym, so that it can weed out the people that just got lucky. Especially considering at least every region as one major city without a gym.'_

'_That's a great idea! It sounds like fun too! I can't wait to go fight the new gym leaders. Especially the one from Sinnoh!' _

_Cynthia laughed, 'You might find that difficult, because I want you to be the eighth gym leader.'_

_Lee fully froze. 'You mean it?' she whispered._

'_Of course I mean it! You better to be our eighth gym leader than our unofficial champion!' Lee lit up and flew at Cynthia._

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you!'Lee screamed, hugging Cynthia._

_Cynthia burst out laughing, 'I'm glad you'll like it. You should probably get to designing it now though, the next group of ten year olds will start their adventures soon, a few months actually.'_

_Lee was already out the door. _

_End Flashback_

So now here she was. She called to her Pokémon softly and they crawled carefully through the tunnels she had installed so they could meet up with each other in between battles. They curled up next to her as she lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

'I wonder if Ash will come, it would be fun, battling him. I haven't done that yet...' Vee mewed in agreement as the others nodded, all of them looking rather comical as the six eeveelutions rolled onto their backs, mimicking their master.

'Well, here we go guys. This is our New Start.'

'Well, here we go guys. This is our New Start.'

_Finite. _

A/N: Right. Well, this is my first OC Pokémon story. I really hope you can tell me what you think. I know the Eeveelution Party is horribly cliché, but you gotta admit ti would be cool. Please R&R


End file.
